Skrull Invasion
by Danielle Domain
Summary: One chapter is one episode. Please read and review it's actually great. Avengers will be in some episodes either together or not. They will also be mentioned by the Fantastic Four a few times. A voting poll, so read it of the last chapter.
1. season 1 ep 1 The fights

Disclaimer: I do not owe them. The rightful owners do.

* * *

In the Baxter Building of New York are four fantastic people. These four are called Fantastic Four. Their names are Reed Richards a.k.a Mr. Fantastic, his fiancee Susan Storm a.k.a The Invisible Woman, her little brother Johnny Storm a.k.a The Human Torch, and lastly the rock monster that Johnny teases with is Ben Grimm better known as The Thing.

Inside Baxter Building, there are a lot of fights going on. "Look, Johnny, you can't just go into my lab, and starts touching everything you see that would break since they are fragile." said Reed while following Johnny out of the lab and into a hallway. While this is going on, on the other end of the hallway, we have Susan and Ben fighting.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should spend more time with the family, Ben" said Susan walking in front of Ben as Ben follows behind her. "Look, Reed, my old man, get off my back I already said I was sorry, okay." Said Johnny just noticing Susan down the hall with Ben following behind her.

"But Su, you know Alicia is my family too." Said Ben trying to make Susan see reason as why he wanted to spend time with Alicia, his girlfriend that was blind. "Yes,well, sorry is not going to cut it since you ruined the invention I was working on" said Reed as they met up with the other two.

Johnny whirled around and don't seem to care if Susan, and Ben is watching the fight. Ben and Susan already forgetting their argument. "Look, I wish you wasn't even on this team. You want to know why it's because no one understands what your saying half the time, only Su, but only to some degree. I bet they also think that, because let's face it Reed, all you can do is stretch your body which by the way, your powers never ever came through for us. Also talking real smart, even if it helps us, it also puts us in danger because of your own inventions." Said Johnny finished ranting to Reed with anger in his voice but seemed to calm down a bit.

Reed have a look of hurt on his face but he hid it well as everyone didn't know how hurt Reed was. Reed opened his mouth to retort but closes his mouth and shook his head as he realized the fight is not worth it. "Before I really regret it. I'm going to take a walk outside to clear my head." Said Reed going to the elevator and entered it then turned around to face them with the elevator doors closing. The other three just watched him go and when they don't see him anymore, Ben and Susan turned to Johnny, glaring at him with Susan crossing her arms over her chest with added effect.

"Johnny Storm, when he comes back up, I wants you to apologize to Reed of what you said to him." Said Susan turning away from them and going to her room. "I missed up, I shouldn't said these things to him. I mean I didn't know what came over me." Said Johnny while Ben put his rock hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny winced in pain and Ben freed his hand on Johnny shoulder. "Yeah you better, hot head." Said Ben leaving the hallway and going to his own room, leaving Johnny standing in the hallway all alone, feeling bad for what he said to Reed.

With Reed, he was walking down the streets, I shouldn't have been to hard on Johnny maybe I can apologize to him, thought Reed as he turned back around to go back to the Baxter Building. While he was on his way to the Baxter Building, he heard a scream coming from his left side. Reed turned to his left side and noticed an alley way. Reed entered it and found a little girl who is unconscious. Reed shook her awake which made the girl's eyes opened and smiled up at him evilly but Reed does not seem to notice it.

"Hey are you hurt?" Asked Reed helping her to her feet when she shook her head no, making Reed smiled in relief, and turned around to go but stopped when he heard something. "But you will be" said the girl as she shocked him from behind making him screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, and looked upwards towards her when she morphed into the skrull Queen Veranke. "How?" Asked Reed in a whispered as two other skrulls came out of the shadows, holding two tranquilizers darts in their hands each.

"Oh, by people helping me escape" said Queen Veranke while caressing Reeds' face and signal to the two skrulls to put the tranquilizers in Reed which they did, making Reed go immediately unconscious while one of the skrulls lift him up on his right shoulder and into the shadows while the second skrull stayed behind and morphed into the exact replica of Reed Richards. "You know what to do." Said the Queen as she was in front of the skrull Reed. "Yes, my Queen." Said Reed (skrull) bowing down and kiss the hand that was offered to him by the Queen. After that the Queen left while making Reed (skrull) stayed behind, and smiled evilly as the camera zoomed in up close to his face.

* * *

A/N: hope you like the story and looked at my profile page to vote for my poll and check out my other stories too please.

A/N 2: one chapter is one episode, so please review I would really appreciate that


	2. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
